Talk:European People's Federation
i have a project its like a map game almost but we be like the UN king Trevor 1 of wales (talk) 20:10, November 25, 2014 (UTC) hey im new here where can i sign up for altverse?Ohbobsaggat (talk) 17:37, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I find it highly implausible that European countries would just do away with their national identities, religion and language without a Starsi-esque secret police, an event comparable to the Cultural Revolution or general mass persecution. As most of the countries in Europe have retained unique culture and language for thousands of years they are by their nature a tad more nationalistic then say an African most of their boarders were drawn up in the decolonisation of Africa by foreign powers. Not even the Soviet Union could expand its boarders fully - it had to have satellite states instead. As for religion - Europe is very religious. The Eastern bloc nations had a hard time rooting the religious out, and woe betide anyone who was. People don't toss their religion aside - there are documented cases of people who would rather die then convert in the USSR. Finally, language is language - you can have a common tongue (English is the mainstay throughout most of the world) but it takes years to erode such a thing, and in four years it would be unlikely. More likely Spanish, German, French and English would be official languages. Popular revolution or no, people would've clung onto their national identity, language and religion before even think about unifying. Look at what happened to Yugoslavia - united for over 50 years and it resulted in genocide when it split up because of people wanting to ave their own states. This isn't a bad idea, but either the whole thing must be more of a confederation between states (like the EU with a central government) or go full Orwellian. Or you have huge, huge, huge civil unrest. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 01:08, December 7, 2014 (UTC) I was actually going to do away with the language thing! I didn't think it was plausible. Well its not about people choosing to loose religion, its about the government enforcing it to do what is best for humanity. If people do have a massive problem I can just play as Westland which will develop over time which I think would probably be more interesting for everyone. I understand how unrealistic this actually is for everyone. I do apologise and I think it would be better if I didn't play as it and just use Westland. Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 12:30, December 7, 2014 (UTC) The main thrust of this is good - the socialism part. That could work. However the main problems were the "single entity" thing. A possible idea could be that it is like the EU with a centralised government and economy, which is democratic. The same way the DDR was "democratic". However freedom of religion and speech is allowed - but frowned upon. Nation still retain their own language and culture - although euro sceptics are frowned upon. I'm not saying it is a bad idea, but it could be change just a little bit. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions''']] 13:22, December 7, 2014 (UTC)